


What Every Girl Dreams Of

by Stakebait



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stakebait/pseuds/Stakebait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beach wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Every Girl Dreams Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdybedahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdybedahl/gifts).



> For the Slash Wedding Ficathon. Spoilers through BTVS season 7 and ATS season 4.  
> Details of the request: Somebody dressed up like Xena, a beach, a matching pair of Harley Davidson motorcycles, No Angel, no Wesley.

  
"Dearly beloved," said Buffy, "kill me now."

Anya nodded agreeably and took a meat cleaver out of her purse. Xander yelped, panicked, and caught her wrist. "Honey, no! That was comic exaggeration!"

Anya shook off his grip. "So was this," she said. "Honestly, Xander, anyone would think you didn't know I'd made an extensive study of the Three Stooges."

Xander relaxed, then yelped again. "Do I want to know why you have a meat cleaver in your purse?"

Anya shrugged. "It's a security object. Weddings give me Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." She eyed Xander meaningfully, and he slumped a bit.

"Oh. Good idea." He said weakly.

Buffy ignored them with the ease of long practice.

"Seriously, Faith," said Buffy. "It's your big day. Don't you want something simple, elegant, dignified..."

"Get out of the Xena armor, and my bitchin' evil fiancée will sue you for breach of contract," Faith informed her with a smirk.

Easy for her to smirk, thought Buffy resentfully. Her outfit might be more punk rock prom queen than pretty princess, but at least her skirt didn't have flaps.

"Since when is losing a mud wrestling match at the bachelorette party a contract?" said Buffy.

"It was an agreement in principle," announced Lilah, appearing in something long, sleek, and ivory satin and a velvet choker. It looked to Buffy like she'd skipped the wedding dress and gone right for the lingerie. "The principle in question being that you preferred officiating at our nuptials to performing a pole dance."

Buffy shrieked and covered Faith's eyes. "The bride's not supposed to see the … other bride before the wedding! It's bad luck!"

"Then why aren't you covering my eyes?" asked Lilah.

"Because I don't want to lose my hands at the wrist," said Buffy frankly. "Plus I don't care if you have bad luck."

"But you care about me, B?" said Faith. "I'm touched. It's not too late, we could run away to Vegas and get hitched."

Buffy let go of Faith's face in a hurry. "We could," she said, "but I don't think even a mail-order minister is allowed to marry herself."

"Also I'd send my crack litigation team to kill you," said Lilah.

"Also that. Faith, I have no idea why you want to marry this woman…"

"Power," Faith interrupted to inform her. "It's the ultimate aphrodisiac. Well, that and the shoes."

"BUT," continued Buffy, "Can we do this thing? The leather chafes."

Buffy strode up to the podium and turned to the assembled multitude – a pretty small and scraggly multitude, with the Scoobies, Dawn, Giles, and a clump of ex-cons on Faith's side and a select coterie of coiffed lawyers and clients edging nervously away from them on the other. At least a daytime wedding out on the pier meant Angel wasn't there to see her in the outfit.

"Awkward social time is over," she announced. "Sit down." With a relieved collective mumble, they did. Buffy nodded at Dawn. With only the carousel in the background for music, Dawn walked up the impromptu, weathered plank aisle, scattering rose petals.

Everyone stood up again, with a scraping of folding chairs, as arm in arm, the brides followed. Buffy knew for a fact that Giles had offered to give Faith away, which was big of him, considering.

But Faith had said, "Nah, Lilah's family doesn't approve of the hot girl-on-girl action. Don't wanna make her feel like shit. We can keep each other from tripping on the damned train. Might as well get used to it."

It was right then that Buffy decided this marriage wasn't such a crazy idea after all. She surreptitiously scrubbed at her cheek. She was totally not crying. And no one was looking at her anyway.

They were looking at the brides. Lilah carried a bouquet of orchids. Faith carried a bunch of dandelions – which looked like she didn't give a shit, if you didn't personally know how many hours she'd driven around the chemically perfect lawns of LA, breaking her nails to dig them up.

You were supposed to think the bride looked radiant, but Faith and Lilah didn't do radiant. They looked… smug. And beautiful.

Buffy got through the service without a single mistake, thanks to the wonders of index cards. Xander put his hand over Anya's mouth for the "speak now or forever shut your trap" part.

"I do," said Lilah, and signed the wedding certificate with a fountain pen of what Buffy was pretty sure was blood.

"Hell yeah," said Faith. Buffy figured that was close enough.

The brides sucked face until Andrew and his video camera came in for an extreme close up. Faith punched him in the stomach, and for the sake of her peace of mind Buffy pretended not to see Xander slipping him a twenty.

The reception was a cookout on the beach, which made the traditional toasts a little more literal than usual. The brides fed each other a ceremonial marshmallow.

The fire and the party were dying down. Lilah was lolling back against Faith's chest, looking unusually mellow and unlikely to sue, so Buffy risked a question. "I figured you for black tie, not hot dogs," she said. "What gives?"

Lilah smiled like a cat that had just eaten the mouse and then gotten compensatory damages. "Simple," she said. "Faith picked the wedding. I picked the honeymoon."

They were kissing again, biting each other's lips and sucking on sticky fingers, and Buffy decided now would be a really good time to watch the sun set over the ocean.

She peeked sideways. Nope, still ocean. Sun, ocean, ocean, sun, huge sweeping swatches of rose and gold like brush strokes in the sky.

"Hey guys," she said finally, gesturing," you're missing your big finish."

"Kinda doubt it," said Faith, and Buffy blushed. Faith scrambled to her feet with Slayer dexterity and tugged Lilah after her, leering. "Come on. You heard B, it's big finish time."

A pair of matching Harleys waited for them. The second pair, actually, as Lilah had said something in an under voice to the underling who'd bought bridal white, and he'd turned pale and scurried off to return with these black, hulking things.

"Wouldn't just one bike be more romantic?"

Faith laughed. "You just wanna see us get into a slap fight over who's gonna drive."

Buffy chuckled. "Can you blame me?"

Faith leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Not anymore," she said softly. "Thanks."

Lilah caught her shoulder possessively. "Hey," she said, "you're a married woman now."

"Fuck me," said Faith. "I guess I am."

Lilah gave a wicked smile. "That was the plan." She swung one long leg over her bike – good thing her dress was slit up to the waist – and winked. "Last one there gets tied to the bed," gunned the motor and took off.

"But I don't know where we're going… Oh. Gotta go." Faith jumped on her own bike and grinned at Buffy. "I love that woman."

There was a roar of purposefully sabotaged mufflers. Buffy stood in the cooling sand and watched them ride away into the dusk, leaving only a clatter of tin cans behind.


End file.
